Love Never Stops
by malpal
Summary: Hermione never stopped loving a certain Weasley boy.  In her seventh year, the one who broke her heart without even realizing it returns to Hogwarts and is ready to turn Hermione's orderly life upside down.
1. Don't Cry Over Spilled Ink

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Don't Cry Over Spilled Ink**

Hermione stared blankly at the books and scrolls sprawled across the large library table. Flipping pages back and forth, scribbling words on bits of paper, and muttering incoherently to herself was the whole of Hermione's Friday night.

A large roar of applause sounded through the open window and Hermione's head jolted up in surprise. While studying, Hermione seemed to find herself in her own world, so it was always a shock to be jerked back into the present time.

Hermione spied Madame Pince at the window looking on at the Quidditch game in progress. A smile played upon the old woman's lips and her hands lay on the windowsill, eagerly awaiting the outcome.

Grumbling, Hermione returned to her work, not at all happy about being cooped in the library. Not that she didn't think of the room as her haven, but she would have liked to see the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Sighing, she set her mind on the applications to excellent universities and their essays that she needed to write. Hours later, Hermione found that she could barely keep her eyes open. Shaking herself awake she felt a sharp poke on the back of her head.

"I'm closing the library Miss Granger, gather your things and head back to you dorm."

"Yes, Madame Pince," Hermione groaned rubbing the back of her head. Filling her bag with as many books as it could handle, she still had to replace a couple books and carry a few scrolls, quills, and ink.

Walking the darkened hallway, she wasn't concerned about being out after hours, she was the Head Girl after all. As she took the stairs Hermione spotted a couple in a shadowed corner of the school.

"Oy, it's after hours," Hermione cried out. The couple, startled ran down the stairs to their own dorm. "Twenty points each for being out after..." they were already out of earshot.

Sighing, Hermione continued on to her awaiting bed and depressed now more than ever. She was tired of seeing her fellow classmates finding time for relationships. Hermione would love to find a guy to converse with, but it seemed she was merely the girl "friend" of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. No one even seemed to think of her as a woman, and if they did, it was only as a know-it-all, stuck up, bossy woman.

Finally spotting the portrait of the fat lady, Hermione was just about to utter the password when the portrait swung open and smacked Hermione right in the face. Reaching her hands up to cup her bleeding nose, her books fell to the floor, along with the bottles of ink that shattered. Hermione, unwittingly, shifted her weight to the foot that had just moved into the puddle of slippery liquid, causing a resounding crash throughout the vacant hallway.

Laying on the ground, the seconds seemed to stretch by giving Hermione time to think upon the kind of day she was having, enough to send her into a fit of sobs.

"Hermione...Hermione don't cry. Oy, I'm a stupid git. I'm so sorry Hermione."

The voice sounded vaguely familiar but at the moment Hermione didn't really care. She merely held her bleeding nose with one hand and the back of her head with the other. Minutes later, she found the ability to stop crying and handle the situation.

Sitting up she found her books already stacked and a man leaning over the puddle of ink, showing a very shapely arse. Laughing morosely, Hermione flung her hands in the air and felt her lower lip tremble a warning. The man turned around, "Oh Thank God Hermione, I thought you would never stop crying."

In the meager light of the moon Hermione saw the face that haunted her dreams every night, the name scrawled secretly throughout her journal, the man she had crushed on and eventually grew to love, George Weasley. Hermione looked deep into his blue eyes, and let the sobs take over once more.


	2. The Past Can Come Back and Bite You

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The Past Can Come Back and Bite You in the Rear**

Breathing in deeply, Hermione still had her eyes shut, dreading the moment in time where she had to open them and face the man she desperately wanted to see while at the same time wanted to send him to a different planet…perhaps even a different galaxy.

_In through the nose...out through the mouth..._Hermione remembered her calming exercises but as she tried to inhale through her nostrils, she breathed in blood and nearly gagged. She then decided it was wiser to breathe in and out through her mouth. Hermione finally felt that she had regained some semblance of control and she wiped the tears from her face. Opening her eyes, she was confronted with the worried face of a once dear friend. Or so she had thought.

"Hermione, I don't mean to sound rude but...for God's sakes are you done crying your eyes out? Never once in my life has my face made women cry. Maybe tears of enjoyment, but nothing like this. You're going to crush my ego."

"I doubt it, it takes up most of Hogwarts," Hermione replied coldly.

"Ouch," George winced, "I guess I deserve that for the nose." He pointed to Hermione's still bleeding nose. George reached for his wand when Hermione put up a hand covered in blood and ink.

"No one uses magic on my person except me."

George held up his hands in mock surrender. Standing up, Hermione turned her gaze away so as not to look at how well his body looked in the jeans and button down shirt. Ignoring the outreached hand, Hermione stood up on her own, fixing her nose in the process, _"Episkey."_

George towered before her, his muscular arms carrying her books and bag with ease. "I just need to freshen up."

Hermione moved to enter the Gryffindor tower when for the first time, she heard music and people talking loudly. Shaking her head in misery.

"You might not want to go in there. Gryffindor won, there will be major partying all night."

"Thank you George for pointing out the obvious," Hermione spat out through clenched teeth. There was no way Hermione was going to push her way through a mass of people looking the way she did. She was made fun of enough already.

"I'll...I'll just use the prefect's bathroom," Hermione smirked haughtily. She strode down the hallway, her nose in the air. Hermione wouldn't let George see her vulnerable side once more tonight.

"I'll be out in a moment's notice."

"Hermione I don't think..." George started, but she had already entered. A second later, she was outside again, this time beet red and not from the blood that still stained her face and clothes.

"I tried to tell you," George tried to contain his laughter. "You're Head Girl, why don't you go tell them to knock it off."

"I...uh..." Hermione stuttered helplessly.

"Or were the lucky blokes doing something a bit more for your taste?" George smiled evilly.

Hermione stalked past him, embarrassed due to the scene she had just witnessed. Couples, in the midst of having sex. It was an...orgie. Something that Hermione had only heard about as some joke on muggle TV.

Hermione stopped to slump against a wall. She didn't want to see anything more tonight, all she wanted was to clean up and go to bed. Seeing Hermione's forlorn look, George traced a finger down her cheek, causing Hermione to jerk back from the intimate touch.

"Hey, you can come back to my room," George nodded his head to a door a few down from the Gryffindor dorms.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione frowned at George, realizing for the first time that he was no longer a student. "Why are you here?"

George ducked his head and shuffled his feet a bit as if he were a small child being scolded. He actually looked bashful, if Hermione didn't know any better. "I...uh decided to finish out school."

"Good for you George," Hermione beamed, her first true smile in a long time. She suddenly forgot to be mad at him and instead she was proud that George found the courage to return to school. It must not have been an easy thing to do.

"So you don't think I'm stupid?" George asked innocently.

"Of course not, you did the smart thing. I'm proud of you George." Hermione absentmindedly laid a hand on his arm. When George looked down she quickly snatched it away.

"Anyway..." George cleared his throat. "I have my own rooms, and I'll be going to classes with you all. So you could wash up there."

"Oh," Hermione felt a spasm of fear. She didn't do well whenever she was in close proximity with George for very long. "I don't think that's a good idea George."

"It's not like I'm going to ravage you Hermione. Your person's safe with me," George chuckled.

"Yeah, of course," Hermione nodded. He unknowingly insulted her. _I know I'm not that great to look at George, you don't need to rub it in my face._ "Well, lead the way."

"Right," George smiled. "This way my lady," he gestured with his one free arm.

Slowly Hermione followed George down the deserted hallway. She strived not to look at how his shirt stretched snugly across his broad back so she turned her gaze to the portraits along the hall that were looking at the two students suspiciously.

A little ways down from the Gryffindor common room was a statue of a lion in a fierce position. George opened his mouth to recite the password, but suddenly clamped his mouth shut and shot a look toward Hermione. "Uhhh…Hogwarts hotties." The Lion roared softly in disturbance but moved to unblock the path to the door.

Hermione glared reprovingly towards George before moving past him to open the door for herself. "Yeah, Fred, stupid git that he is already set the password before I could say anything…and I guess there's this stupid rule that you can't change a password for two weeks."

Hermione rounded on him. "As Head Girl, I proposed that 'stupid' rule to Dumbledore because people keep forgetting the passwords when they're changed on a whim. So people write them down and forget them, or drop them somewhere so another person can find it and get into our dorms. It is a safety measure." Hermione squared her shoulders and turned back around to view her surroundings. "Now if you would be so kind as to point me towards your lavatory, I would be much obliged."

George was running a frustrated hand through his already messy hair. "Yeah, sure thing Hermione." He walked past the living room, decorated in traditional Gryffindor colors, red and gold. It was small but cozy, reminding Hermione of the Burrow. Still following George, he opened the first door on the left and gestured with his arm, "for milady."

"Thank you," Hermione responded coolly. She entered the room and shut the door, with a quick spell she locked the door and slumped against the sink. Hermione set her books and bag on the floor and turned to face the large mirror. She gasped at her reflection. Her face was covered in blood and some had dripped onto her white shirt. Her already messy hair was even more of a disaster, but what was most shocking were her eyes, and the feelings she tried to desperately hide.

"Face the facts Hermione," she whispered to herself, "he's going to break your heart again."

"_You look very nice today Hermione," George smiled at her from across the table. Hermione almost choked on the piece of toast she was putting into her mouth. Blushing from the unexpected comment, she waited to swallow and finally answered, "thank you George."_

_Hermione snuck a glance at what she was wearing, trying to remember what she put on that morning. She was a wearing a T-shirt and shorts, 'why would he say something like that?' George suddenly leaned across the table with a rugged smile upon his chiseled face. He snuck a glance to where his mother was working in the kitchen. They could hear the clang of pots and pans and knew that Molly would not be able to hear them._

"_So, about the party at the Ministry for my Dad being made Prime Minister, I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" _

"_Mm..me?" Hermione stuttered. Blushing furiously again, she rebuked herself for stuttering and making herself look the fool. "I thought that you would go with Angelina or someone else."_

"_Nah," George waved his hand. "I was only thinking about Angelina because I didn't think you would say yes. But I decided to go for it. Don't break my heart Hermione, please say yes." George looked at her with his wide brown eyes and stuck his bottom lip out, giving Hermione the puppy dog look._

"_Oh, George," Hermione giggled, "of course I'll go with you."_

"_Great," George smiled. "We're leaving tonight at 7:00 be ready."_

Hermione groaned in mortification. She turned on the faucet to cover the sounds of her quiet sobs. "How stupid are you Hermione!" she whispered angrily.

_Later that night Hermione began to raid Ginny's closet for clothes, since Hermione didn't own any dressy garments. "I should probably ask what George is going to wear before I make up my mind."_

_Hermione exited the bedroom, humming quietly to herself. 'I can't believe George asked me to the party. I have wanted him for so long, and the day has finally come.' She was about to knock on George's room when she heard a quiet argument through the door._

"…_T-shirt and shorts. That's what I had to work with. I had to say that she looks really nice. I'm glad she didn't see through the ruse." It was unmistakably the voice of George, and Hermione's voice caught in her throat._

"_Well, you did your part. I just didn't want Hermione to go to the party alone. With everyone else with a couple, Hermione would have felt lonely and awkward." Hermione nearly screamed in anger, 'Ron! how could you do this.'_

"_Just treat her nice, tonight. Make sure she is having fun, and then at the end let her down gently. Help her to realize that it was just as friends." 'No, Harry. Not you too.'_

"_You better have the money that you promised because I am going to need to bribe Angelina after turning her down."_

Hermione distinctly remembered sobbing her eyes out until being able to finally compose herself in order to tell George that she couldn't go because she wasn't feeling well. The pain and the heartache that she felt at the time came flooding back, causing Hermione to shut her eyes and place a hand against her chest. She vowed that she would never feel this way again, that never would she become so invested in a boy that she would let her guard down.

"You are a strong woman Hermione," she said to herself while looking in the mirror. Turning on the faucet she began to wash her face and put her hair back into some resemblance of order. "You do not cower at the sight of anyone. You faced Voldemort! Nothing else can be as bad as that. You will not fall apart."

After a pep talk from herself to herself, Hermione felt a little more in control. Ready to return into battle, Hermione stood up straight, patted her skirt down, drew her robes closer, grabbed the books, and finally opened the door.

"Jeez, I thought you might have been eaten by one of those creatures who feed on shite." George turned around on the couch to face her. "What were those things called, Luna was telling me about them."

"I really would not care to know. I thank you for the use of your lavatory and I will see you tomorrow in class. Have a good evening George." Feeling rather smug about the way she handled the situation, Hermione turned around and left the room without a single look back.

"Good night," George whispered after her, "Hermione."

**Ok…this was much longer than the first chapter. I would like to get a consistent chapter length but I'm still feeling out the story. Please let me know what you think of the characters and how they're interacting with each other.**

**Thanks to HarryPotterFangirl4Ever for being my first reviewer. Yeah You!**

**Continue to read and review.**


	3. Avoidance is Always the Best Solution

1**Chapter Three**

**Avoidance is Always the Best Solution**

"Hallelujah it's raining men…" the cheerful song rang the next morning. Hermione had at last figured out how to fix her alarm so only Hermione would hear it, this way it didn't wake the others when she had to get up early and get a head start on the day. Although she was pleased with the sun that shone through the windows and to hear the chirping of the birds, she was less than pleased to hear a song about the wonderfulness of having tons of men be showered on you after her less than wonderful encounter last night.

Reaching over to turn off the alarm, she crept out of bed and grabbed her clothes that she had already laid out yesterday. Walking into the bathroom she realized once again how worthwhile it was to be able to wake up early and not have to deal with the annoying voices of her roommates who only cared about their appearance. She also didn't need to deal with the disdainful looks that were bestowed upon her by those annoying girls because she didn't subscribe to the same beauty magazine that told them how to wear their hair, do their makeup, and choose their clothes.

After taking a relaxing shower, she threw on her uniform, making sure her Head Girl badge was pinned neatly to her vest and left the bathroom. On her way down to breakfast she grabbed her robes and bag of books. Once out of the common room she took out her book _The Terrible Trials for Transfiguration Teachers._ It was quite an interesting book about the problems new Transfiguration teachers might face when they first begin teaching. Hermione had been thinking about becoming a teacher after she left school, so it was only natural to begin researching possible career choices. As of now, she was really leaning towards something to do with Transfiguration or Charm...or Ancient Runes, it was a difficult choice.

She barely looked up from her book as she sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. It was so peaceful at this time of the day because rarely anyone came down to eat this early. It wasn't until she reached for the eggs that she felt a presence at the table. Looking up from her book she nearly fell backward off the bench when she saw bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"For goodness sakes George," Hermione clutched at her heart for fear of it beating right out of her chest. "Why is it every time I see you have to scare me nearly half to death?"

"Well, my dear, how boring would life be if there weren't a few near-death experiences to liven it up?" George replied bemusedly.

Hermione merely glared at him and looked around the vacant room. "Why are up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing," George said as he bit into a particularly crunchy piece of bacon. Now Hermione saw where Ron received his disgusting eating habits.

"I'm always up this early. It gets me away from all the students and gives me my peace and quiet."

"I'm normally up this early to open the shop and I figured that I would keep the habit going," George shrugged.

Hermione didn't know how to respond and didn't have anything else to talk about so she returned to her book. Surprisingly it was easy enough to read in companionable silence with George. Every now and then she would look over to see him watching her. After the third time, Hermione closed her book and with narrowed eyes confronted the man across from her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Watching you?" George replied as he popped a piece of scrambled egg into his mouth.

"I realize that, but why?" Hermione urged.

"Because you look pretty when you read," George stated matter of factly.

Hermione's mouth dropped and sound attempted to escape her lips in hopes of forming words but nothing happened. After a moment of floundering around and trying to think of the right thing to say, her face grew red with anger. She would not let George Weasley lure her into his trap again.

"I rely on these mornings to refresh myself for the long day. If you choose to get up early as well, kindly sit elsewhere," Hermione enunciated her words with a quick rap on the table with the book. Thrusting the book into her bag, she swung the strap over her shoulder and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"The girl is bloody mad," George stared after her then continued to eat his breakfast in silence, occasionally looking over to Hermione's vacant seat.

For the rest of the day Hermione had to contend with George's presence in her classes. He was in all of her core classes but she was thankful he wasn't placed in her advanced placement or elective courses. She couldn't honestly say that it was anger that George made her feel, but it was something that Hermione couldn't put her finger on. All she knew was that whenever George came close to her, her insides would turn to jelly.

Hermione prided herself on being a highly intelligent and capable woman but whenever she encountered George, it seemed that everything she had achieved and worked for went out the window because she acted like a babbling idiot. During her Ancient Runes class, she even had trouble deciphering a few of the ancient puzzles that her professor had given her to decode because she was so worried about how she would act once she saw George at dinner. Hermione sat up straight as she looked at the clock on the wall, maybe instead of eating dinner with the rest of her class she would simply go to the library to work and after hours while she was on her rounds, she would stop by the kitchens and grab something to eat. Satisfied that she had found a solution to her problem, Hermione was finally able to concentrate long enough to work through the puzzle until the end of class.

Hermione's method of avoiding George continued for the rest of the week. She would wake up even earlier then usual and grab her food to go and sit by the lake to read. Normally she didn't care to sit outdoors because of the bugs and how the grass tickled her legs but it was quite peaceful with her back against the tree, the wind blowing her hair gently against her neck and the water of the lake lapping lightly at the edge due to the Giant Squid's movements.

Later that night, after patrolling the halls, Hermione pushed her way into the kitchens, intent on eating some of the roast beef she had heard the other students raving about. As she was about to call out to the House Elves she took a slight step back when she saw another person sitting on the stool in which she normally sat. He turned around when he heard Hermione gasp and gave her a huge smile.

"Hermione, dear, you wouldn't be avoiding me now would you?" George asked innocently.

**Sorry that it took so long to update. I'm working on two stories right now and one of them is on my husband's computer which he took to work! I will try to update more regularly.**

**Thank you to HarryPotterFangirl4Ever and KIA for your wonderful reviews. Please let me know how the story is progressing and review!**


	4. Run, Run as Fast as You Can

1**Chapter Four**

**Run, Run as Fast as You Can**

Hermione's mouth dropped open at the sight of the one man she had been avoiding this past week. "What..." Hermione spluttered. "What are you..."

"Full sentences Hermione, I know you can do it," George smirked as he took a large bite of, what appeared to be, a roast beef sandwich.

"How dare you!" Hermione roared. "You...you...there are no words to sufficiently describe you! This is my time alone, where I can eat in peace. Once again you have infringed upon my personal space. That," Hermione pointed a trembling hand towards the food George held, "was supposed to be my meal and that stool you are sitting on is MY stool."

"'Ermione why u bein so meee to orge?" a voice called from behind George. Hermione's eyes narrowed to little slits as she saw Ron walk around the corner carrying a plate piled high with food.

"Translation: Hermione why are you being so mean to George?" Harry provided as he patted Ron on the back who chose to swallow without chewing his food properly. After a few slaps on the back and a couple coughs later, Ron was once again inhaling his food.

"Did you two tell him where I was?" Hermione asked in a deceptively patient voice.

Harry paused before commenting as if searching for the answer Hermione wanted. "Well, he asked and we thought you wouldn't mind some company."

"Yeah, you've been doing work all week Hermione," Ron replied, for once without food in his mouth. "You need to live a little, have some fun. Not everything is about books and studying."

Hermione looked down at the floor, she didn't know which feelings she was battling the most right now. The anger she had towards George for taking up her space and her time to unwind, the frustration with her best friends for not truly understanding, or the sadness of her unrequited love for a man who lived to make her life miserable.

"You don't know a thing, Ronald Weasley," Hermione hissed as she rose her gaze from the floor to see a piece of meat drop from Ron's open mouth. "You call yourselves my friends but not once did you ask what I've been doing, you only assumed that I was studying or reading. And so what if I was, I enjoy learning new things and delving into an ancient book filled with hidden secrets. That is what's fun for me. I don't tell you two to stop playing Quidditch and have some fun, because Quidditch is what you enjoy."

"And you," she pointed at George. "I don't know what your game is but I don't appreciate being played. I told myself once was enough, you're not going to hurt me again George Weasley. All I want is to be left alone and not to be made into one of your jokes."

Turning around and ignoring the deep hunger she felt, Hermione left the kitchens and strode down the deserted hallway. The anger she felt was soon dissipating and sadness overcame her until she felt a hand on her upper arm.

"Unhand me you..." Hermione tried to jerk her arm away but it was if it were made of steel. Turning around to see who would dare touch her in such a manner, she found herself way too close to the red-head man. "What are you..."

"Enough Hermione," George whispered. Hermione attempted to take a step back because she saw something in his eyes that she rarely saw...anger. George pulled her closer and held on to both of her shoulders, shaking her gently. "I don't know what you were talking about earlier but you are sorely mistaken. I know I joke around a lot but I would never use another person as a joke or game. What kind of person do you think I am?"

Hermione opened her mouth to explain but he shook her lightly again. "No, you had your chance to talk and yell at me. Now it's my turn. I asked Harry and Ron where you were because I knew you were avoiding me and I wanted to tell you that you could still eat and avoid me at the same time. I noticed the few times we did see each other that you seemed paler and not as cheerful. I asked them where you had been going because I was concerned for you. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You were concerned," Hermione tested the words as if they felt foreign against her lips.

"Yes, Hermione, concern," George let go of her so quickly that Hermione almost fell backwards if she hadn't caught herself. "Blimey, is it so hard for you to fathom that someone can care about you. Are you that cold hearted Hermione?"

Hermione clenched her fists and was ready to punch him for the remark when she heard a soft meow echo down the corridor followed by steps that seemed fast approaching.

"Mrs. Norris," Hermione whispered. The two students looked around for a safe place to hide when George grabbed her arm and ran.

"Come on Granger, run!"

George and Hermione ran down the hallway, faintly hearing the sound of uneven footsteps racing after them. They ran up the stairs and through unfamiliar hallways. George suddenly stopped and pushed Hermione to the side when she collided into his back.

"In here," George opened a door that Hermione hadn't noticed before. When she heard another meow behind her, she ducked under George's arm and through the doorway. George entered right behind her and shut the door.

Too late, Hermione realized the room was barely more than a closet filled with buckets, brooms, and broken items. Hermione pressed herself against a pile of boxes in order to get away from George, she was still brushing against his back but it was better than the alternative. Waiting for Filch and Mrs. Norris was the hardest thing to do, other than being in such close proximity to George who was standing very still in front of the door. Hermione's feet were getting tired of standing so she swayed back and forth, giving each foot a chance to rest.

As she was swaying, she felt a hand on her thigh and then it patted its way up to her hip. Hermione froze as she felt the fingers of George's hand tighten on her hip. "Stop moving," George whispered so silently that Hermione barely heard the words, and even though she had stopped moving the hand stayed where it was for a good three minutes.

Breathing a sigh of relief, George dropped his hand and Hermione watched as the tension from his back release. "I think we're in the clear," George commented as he slowly opened the door and looked up and down the hallway. He gestured for Hermione to exit behind him and they both took in big gulps of fresh air.

"Well, that was fun," George joked.

Hermione smiled faintly but remembered the words he previously said to her. "You asked me what type of person I think you are." George grew serious once again and looked down into Hermione's big, brown eyes.

"You _are_ the kind of person who would play games with people's feelings. I know if you think back you will remember a certain incident in which you took money in exchange for asking someone to a dance," Hermione whispered.

Before turning around she saw the light turn on in George's head and a look of pure pain cross his face. Hermione walked away from him towards her room but stopped when she remembered something.

"Oh, and George," Hermione said as his eyes met her own. "If I may seem cold hearted, it's because you made me that way." Without another glance back, Hermione strode towards her bed and willed herself not to cry.

**George finally realizes why Hermione has been so cold to him. Boys can be so stupid sometimes. Hopefully, Hermione and George can work out their problems!**

**Thank you to all of you who have read the story and especially those who have commented.**

**Thanks especially to della, microcheese, and weasleytwins12.**

**Bookfanatic4eva - your review was so sweet, it made me soooo happy! I can sum you up in two words AWE-SOME!**

**wanderingcub - I'm glad you like George/Hermione pairing. I always thought they could be good because George can make Hermione laugh, which she needs, and Hermione can make George be more serious, which he needs. I feel they complement each other. And this chapter introduced Harry and Ron, and the next chapter will include them as well. Thanks for reviewing!**

**If you are looking for some more Weasley romance, I have a community dedicated to the Weasleys so check it out!**

**Please read and review!**


	5. What's Your Most Embarrassing Pet Name?

1**Chapter Five**

**What's Your Most Embarrassing Pet Name?**

Since confronting George the other night, Hermione decided to go about her normal routine. She told herself it was pointless to avoid George because Hermione Granger was more mature than he was and she decided to be a better person. Truthfully though it was because it had become very tiring running out of classes before he could talk to her and eating meals without the company of her friends; and now that George knew the truth, she realized that she didn't care any longer.

Ron and Harry blew off any comments Hermione may have thrown their way during the night in the kitchens. Hermione was glad because she really missed them and since that night they were nearly inseparable once again. Despite being happy with her two best friends, she still felt the never-ending pull to George. Every once in a while, she would still catch him staring at her, the disconcerting part was when she would look up at him, he wouldn't drop his stare, he would simply keep looking at her with, dare she say…a look of hunger. Hermione felt like prey in the African safari and George was the hunter. She wished that it made her uncomfortable…it did but it also made her feel as if her whole body was on fire.

Throughout her classes, Hermione strived to concentrate on the instructions the teachers gave her. Normally she would be soaking up the information like a sponge but she had troubles concentrating when George was sitting across from her.

In Transfiguration, Hermione had to stare past George's head to look at Professor McGonagall, but more than half the time was spent staring at the back of George's neck. It was quite a remarkable neck...as far as neck's go. His red hair gently brushed the middle of his neck and occasionally he would shake his head causing his hair to ripple and gently fall back to order. Sometimes Hermione gazed at his broad shoulders and wondered how they looked without his robes and uniform covering them.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted Hermione's wicked daydream.

"Yes Professor," Hermione jerked upright, nearly toppling the book she held in her arms.

"See me after class," the professor narrowed her eyes at the young girl.

Hermione gulped and nodded nervously. _Surely she didn't notice me gazing at George did she? How embarrassing would that be!_ For the rest of the class, Hermione sat taking copious notes and didn't dare to look up at Professor McGonagall for fear of being distracted by George's wonderful physique. _How sick am I? Hermione Granger does not become googly eyed over a boy! Why don't I put pink bows in my hair, make-up on my face and change my name to Lavender Brown. _Slowly, Hermione's nervousness over being reprimanded by McGonagall turned to anger. She was upset at herself for not paying attention, surely she should know better than that.

As soon as class ended and the students started to trickle out of the classroom, Hermione gathered her books together and reached for her bag when another hand pushed hers out of the way to claim the bag. Looking up she sucked in a breath of air to see George very close to her head.

"Hello, love," George smiled sweetly at Hermione. "Let me help you." George stood up from the floor with the bag clutched in his large hand. He started to put her books into the bag when Hermione made a quick grab for her satchel.

"First off," Hermione hissed as she looked desperately around the room, hoping McGonagall wasn't looking. "I am not your love or any other pet name you may or may not have invented for me. And secondly," Hermione finally pulled the bag out of his hand and nearly fell out of her chair as a consequence. "I do not, nor ever will, need your help. Now, be off with you because I have a meeting with Professor McGonagall."

"Hermione, I..." George started to say when he felt a presence behind him and looked up to see Professor McGonagall towering over them.

"Indeed Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger does have a meeting with me so please go to your next class, you would not want to be late." The professor gave George a hard stare and he merely responded with a cheeky grin.

"Professor, I'm astounded by your implication. Do you think that I, George Weasley, would ever want to be late to class? I am here to _learn_ Professor," George spoke with mock sincerity. "I am a prize student, you be sure to remember that when your grading my essay tonight." He ended with a wink to his teacher who Hermione was shocked to see blush.

"My lady," George turned to Hermione and bowed. He was out the door before Hermione could even comprehend what just happened.

"That boy," Professor McGonagall shook her head wearily. "Anyway, Miss Granger, I have something of a serious nature to discuss."

Hermione breathed in deeply and prepared herself to be lectured on paying attention in class. "Of course Professor. I would just like to..."

"Educating others is a very important part of being Head Girl. Helping those who are struggling is what dedicated students should be doing," Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"Oh, yes...of course it is," Hermione spluttered. This was not the direction she thought the conversation was headed.

"I recently had a student approach me and asked if we had a tutoring program in place here and I had to say no. How we haven't had such a program is quite a failure for both the staff and head girl/boy and prefects. I would like you to start such a program Miss Granger."

"I would love to Professor," Hermione beamed. "I have thought about it in the past but never thought it would get off the ground...much like my work with SPEW," Hermione trailed off sadly.

"Wonderful. I would like you to start as the first tutor and help this student with his classes. He is struggling in many of them I'm afraid and it is very important to him to graduate."

"I understand completely Professor. Let me know who he is and I will contact him immediately and get to work."

"Why it's Mr. George Weasley of course. I'm surprised that he didn't talk to you about it before given you are such close friends with his younger brother"

"George," Hermione's face fell. "George Weasley is the person I'm supposed to tutor."

"Yes. I would suggest an hour a day to start. If you feel he needs more, be sure to put in the hours, as long as it doesn't affect your own studies. Make sure to check in with me at the end of every week and keep me updated."

"Of course," Hermione nodded dejectedly. There was no way she could get out of tutoring now, not after she already agreed and had been so excited. "I look forward to it."

"Get me the list of others who are interested in the tutor program by the end of this week."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione nodded. "I have a few people in mind already."

"You knew all about it didn't you," Hermione said as she threw her books down on the dinner table causing George's cup of Pumpkin Juice to fall into his plate.

"Look what you have done Hermione," George tisked. "You just made more work for the house elves. You should be ashamed of yourself young lady." George rapped on the table three times and the soiled plated disappeared. A brand new, clean plate appeared in the old one's place and George spared no time ladling it with food. "Now, if you would like to sit down and speak rationally I would oblige you my Poofy Puppy."

"Poofy Puppy? What are you on about?" Hermione stared at the red head strangely.

"Oh...earlier you spoke of pet names that I have or have not invented, so it got me thinking about what I could call you. Such as, what are some spectacularly embarrassing names that I could use that would cause you to blush so profusely they would link your face to a tomato? Oh please don't answer," George waved a hand in the air when he saw Hermione's mouth drop open as if to cut in. "I want to figure out the answer on my own," George tapped a finger to his temple.

"You are a very strange individual," Hermione looked at him curiously. "Pet names aside though, after Transfiguration Professor McGonagall called me up to discuss a new tutor program. A student came to her asking if Hogwarts had one in place and she had to say no, however she had a bright student in mind as a tutor. That student was you, George Weasley. She asked me to tutor you and create the tutor program from the ground up. I just wanted to thank you so much for all this extra work you have placed on my shoulders."

"You're very welcome Hermione," George nodded with the fork in his hand directed toward her plate. "You should really eat, love, you look a bit peckish today." He reached over and put a spoonful of potatoes, carrots, and chicken on her plate.

"I'm not hungry George," Hermione pushed the offending plate away. "I am really upset. I think you knew McGonagall would assign you to me. Now I have to tutor you every day for at least an hour and McGonagall will be breathing down my neck the entire time."

"Guilty as charged," George threw back the rest of his newly poured Pumpkin Juice and sat it down with a satisfying thunk. "Last week you avoided me, this week you ignored me, now I'm fighting back."

"This isn't fair, it will interfere with my school work."

"First off," George held up one finger, "I'm George Weasley, twin of Fred Weasley, owner of a joke shop, babe, I don't play fair. Secondly," he added another finger, "you're bloody Hermione Granger you can do your work, my work, and Neville Longbottom's work all in one night and have to time spare for a quick cup of tea."

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked sofly.

"Because I get what I want, and Hermione...that's you." George tapped her lightly on the nose and pushed back his chair leaving the Great Hall behind with a dazed Hermione Granger sitting in front of an uneaten plate.

**Here's another chapter pushed out for the masses. The plot thickens as George hatches a plan to get Hermione a bit closer to him. How do you think George's character is turning out? Is he like you would imagine? What about the chemistry between Hermione and George? I think it's going to get interesting between them in the next chapter!**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed especially: ****IfIDieYoungBarryMeInRoses**** and ****froggie101**

**weasleytwins12****: I'm glad that you like the chapter and the George/Hermione relationship. Hope this chapter has quenched your thirst for some more G/H lovin'!**

**HarryPotterFangirl4Ever****: You're right, it's obvious Hermione likes George...to us girls. But to boys? Not so much. Plus, Hermione thinks she's being real clever and hiding her emotions. I don't think she'll be able to hide for long. Especially when George's feelings join the mix.**

**bookfanatic4eva****: I'm glad the last chapter was AWESOME! I'm sorry you didn't get George's reaction to what Hermione said...or did you. I think George's plan to get Hermione to tutor him is ½ of his reaction. Next chapter will include more of his evil plan "Mwaahaa haa haa!" And here's your second shout out (Shout, shout, shout!) Tee, hee, hee**

**Thanks again everyone and please review this chapter!**


	6. Excuse MeWhich Side is Your Good Side?

1**Chapter Six**

"**Excuse Me...Which side is Your Good Side?"**

Hermione kept repeating George's words over and over in her head for the rest of the day.

"_Why are you doing this?" she asked softly._

"_Because I get what I want, and Hermione...that's you."_

She kept analyzing his actions and testing them against his past demeanor towards her, and no matter how she looked at it, it simply didn't add up. Hermione worried herself over the new development so much that she was unable to sleep at all that night.

The next day, Hermione went to her classes and sat through them in a zombie like state. She took notes, nodded to her teachers in the right places but she didn't raise her hand to ask questions or give the necessary answers. She was thinking way too much about the George situation, as she referred to it in her head.

At dinner, while Harry and Ron chatted eagerly with each other about how boring classes were and how excited they were about Quidditch, Hermione pushed the food around on her plate and only every once in a while would consume a small portion of her meal. She felt someone sit next to her but Hermione gave it no thought as she continued to fall deeper into her own world.

"Are we going to start tonight Hermione?" someone asked next to her.

"Hmmm?" Hermione responded rather late as she looked up from her plate to see George sitting beside her. "Did you say something?" Hermione asked warily as she just now realized who it was speaking to her.

"Wow, Hermione, your hearing is going already?" George asked with a shocked expression on his face. "I didn't think that would happen for a while now."

"Laugh it up George Weasley," Hermione muttered as she stabbed a piece of meat with her fork and popped it angrily into her mouth.

"Oi, Ron, Harry," George called to the boys who were across from Hermione. "Don't let Hermione have forks anymore. She treats them as if they were dangerous weapons."

"Stop it," Hermione hissed under her breath as she glared at Harry and Ron, as if daring them to say something in response. After years of knowing Hermione, the boys shrugged and turned away from the angry couple.

"If you want to be tutored by me than I expect you to show some gratitude. Making fun of me is not the best way to get on my good side."

"Your good side?" George nearly purred as he scooted close to Hermione. He placed an arm around her shoulders and tugged her to his side. "You just let me know which side is your good side, my little Snuffleupagus, and I'll certainly get on it."

"That is it!" Hermione yelled and threw her silverware onto her plate. "Meet me in the common room in five minutes. Do not be late." She stood up, pushing George's arm off of her shoulder and stormed out of the Great Hall, not caring if she made a scene.

In the Gryffindor common room, Hermione paced up and down in front of the fireplace, her bag of books sitting on the table in case she decided to tutor George.

"This has got to end," Hermione muttered to herself.

"I agree entirely," a voice sounded behind her and Hermione jumped in shock. Turning around hastily she saw George standing behind, entirely too close for her comfort.

"Why must you sneak up on me?" Hermione frowned as she strived to put herself back together, obsessively smoothing out her skirt and running her hand through the mass of curls she reluctantly called hair.

"When I sneak up on you then I get a real reaction, otherwise you keep your feelings deep inside and I never know what your thinking," George responded honestly, not even cracking a smile.

"Oh, you're one to talk George Weasley. You hide your feelings behind jokes and pranks. Too afraid to feel because you might get hurt."

"Isn't that calling the kettle black," George whispered, his lips pursed and brow furrowed. "Except instead of jokes, which I've never heard you once utter by the way, you hide behind books and your studies. You, Hermione Granger, are terrified to put yourself out there because you don't know what will happen. And you hate that, don't you Hermione."

As George talked he slowly walked towards her, and in order to get away from him Hermione kept inching her way backwards until she hit the wall behind her. Instead of stopping George continued to move towards her, he finally stopped once he felt her body lightly against his. He reached out a hand and gently caressed her cheek, loving the softness of her skin.

"It's not that I hate the uncertainty of the future," Hermione whispered. She didn't dare to move in case she brush up against George any more. "It's that I hope for a future that I have no business hoping for, because I know it can't possibly come true."

"What do you hope for Hermione? What do you think is impossible for the brightest witch Hogwarts has ever seen?"

Hermione closed her eyes tightly, attempting to stop the tears that threatened to form. She felt his hand run gently through her hair and with all her might she put her hands up in front of her and pushed him away.

"I wanted you George," Hermione shocked herself by answering truthfully. "I wanted you for the longest time. But I was foolish to believe you could want me."

"Hermione, just let me explain..."

"No, I don't want to hear any explanations. There is nothing you could say that would make me forgive you, or myself," she uttered disparagingly. "I may be more at fault than you because I mistakenly believed you would actually want to take me to the dance at the ministry. How stupid could I be?" Hermione asked as if she thought the room, or George might provide an answer. "I was an idiot, I was..."

"Stop it!" George thundered. "I'm glad the rest of the house is downstairs at dinner because it's time we got this out in the air and off of our chests. I'm sorry Hermione," George uttered plaintively. "I am so sorry for what I had done. I was the stupid one Hermione, I was the idiot, not you. I didn't really understand how wonderful you truly are and that makes me want to kick myself everyday for what I had done to you. It was two years ago and I'm not the same guy anymore, I've changed, I've become more responsible, I own a shop for goodness sake."

George cautiously stepped closer until he was were he started, in front of Hermione. He sunk to his knees before her and took her hands in his own. "Hermione, I want you to be able to forgive me. Not necessarily now but sometime in the future. I want to be able to gain your trust again. I want to be friends with you...and maybe...just maybe...let our friendship turn into something more."

Hermione felt this huge knot in her stomach. She desperately wanted to say yes, but another part of her didn't want to put her heart on the line again. It felt like an eternity before she answered, after debating with herself over the situation.

"Let's just see what happens," Hermione responded slowly.

"I can deal with that," George smiled and hoped to his feet. "So, do you feel like getting some tutoring in? I feel like I can tackle anything," he pumped a fist in the air.

"I suppose I can give you an hour or so," she replied reluctantly. "I just have one question."

"What's that?" he asked distractedly as he pulled her gently towards the table.

"How did you know about Sesame Street and Snuffleupagus?"

"What are you on about?" George asked with wide eyes. "I made that name up."

Hermione collapsed into giggles as George looked at her as if she were insane. "Well, I don't think that name suits me."

"Then the search for the right pet name shall continue," George said regally.

"I guess so," Hermione said. She let out a couple more laughs as she sat down to work on a Potions assignment with George. Content to sit next to each other without the tension looming above their heads.

**Finally, the real confrontation between George and Hermione. Everything is out in the air. Hopefully a friendship will begin to grow strong between them...and lead somewhere else? Do you think Hermione can trust George? Dumm...dumm...dumm!**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed. But there are 44 people who have this story on alert and 15 who it listed as their favorite story. If those people can write a review, it would certainly make my day and I will sprinkle you all with good wishes, confetti, and chocolate! What more could you want?**

**Thanks to:**

**HopeInHell****: I'm glad you are liking this story and George! I hope this chapter has satisfied you...for the moment at least.**

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley****: I hope I already clarified some of your questions in the response I sent you and maybe this chapter helped a bit. And for everyone else, Fred doesn't die in my story. And in J.K.'s version, I lovingly ignore his death and a bunch of other's. I like to pretend it didn't happen! I suppose that's the reason I write fanfiction!**

**Tempted Sacrifice****: I'm glad you liked George's last line. I feel like it comes easy to me, writing characters like George Weasley and Draco Malfoy because I picture them to be really smooth and good with the ladies. I know I would be a melted puddle if I guy like George said that to me!**

**HarryPotterFangirl4Ever****: I think I would have yelled more too! I think the plan was classically Weasley Twin. They are so used to doing whatever they can to get what they want, why not do something particularly sneaky to get Hermione! What did you think of this pet name? Any other good ideas? I've been trying to think of some really good pet names!**

**weasleytwins12****: Let me know if you find any good George/Hermione stories, because not only do I love writing them, but reading them as well. Hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**nette91****: You know what, I think Hermione is used to Harry and Ron treating her differently then they treat each other. I don't think this is right by any means. I feel that once Hermione starts believing more in herself and has more self-esteem, I think you'll see a few yelling matches featuring a cowering Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.**

**iammollie****: I know, it will take a little bit more time until they get together. I can see your point because I want to read stories where they get together faster too, but my characters have minds of their own. They have a past they are struggling to get beyond so they are going to be working on slowly getting closer. I think you'll see some fluffy scenes coming up soon though!**

**Hope you like this chapter and continue to read and review. Thanks!**


	7. Hermione Bloody Granger

1**Disclaimer: I own nothing...J.K. Rowling owns everything.**

**Ok...before you all hate me anymore, I have finally updated. Between Christmas shopping, visiting family, and conducting two concerts, I have not had any time. This is a shorter chapter but I think you will be pleased, hopefully, with what occurs. Enjoy! And have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Hermione "Bloody" Granger**

"Ok, I give up," George shouted in frustration and threw his wand against the wall.

"George, it's okay," Hermione soothed gently. She fixed the papers he had messed up and returned the half invisible snail back to being fully visible. "It just takes some practice."

"Just face it Hermione," George grumbled while staring daggers at the snail. "I'm rotten with spells."

"That's not true," Hermione rushed to comfort him, placing a hand on his forearm. She tried not to think about how nice he felt beneath her hand, how hard and muscular...Hermione shook herself from her indecent thoughts. "You had the snail half way invisible," she pointed to the creature that moved sluggishly across the table. "That's better than the last time you tried it, and the next time you try, it will be even better."

"If you say so," George mumbled standing up from the table and walking over to the fireplace. He looked at the time and groaned to see it was already one in the morning. Everyone else in the Gryffindor dormitory was already asleep. "Just go to bed Hermione, I'm a lost cause."

"George Weasley," Hermione hissed as she stood up to stand next to him. "I don't want to hear anymore of that quitter talk. We are going to pause for the evening because we both put in a lot of hard work, but we will recommence tomorrow evening at eight o'clock."

"I suppose," George stated glumly. "I just...I don't know," his whispered, George's gaze caught in the flames of the fire. "Sometimes I feel like I'm just a regular old squib. Maybe Filch and I will team up and..."

"George, stop," Hermione turned him around to face her and placed a hand on his chest. "You have to stop being so hard on yourself. Look what you have accomplished so far. You are a successful businessman. Weasley Wizard Wheezes is very profitable and it's all because of you and Fred's charms. I think...and I can't believe I'm saying this...but you may be thinking too hard about the spells. I think if you let the magic work through you more naturally, it will come easier to you."

"Wow, you're right, I never would have thought the infamous Hermione bloody Granger would say I'm thinking too much," George grumbled in response.

"Hey," Hermione stepped back with a frown on her face. "I'm just trying to help. If you're going to be rude about it, I can easily pack up my things and head to bed. I allocated an hour for you every day and we have gone way beyond an hour tonight. So if I were you, I would be a little bit nicer to me."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and began to feel uncomfortable with the way George continued to stare at her. He didn't say anything but merely looked at her with something...undefinable...glimmering in his eyes. Slowly he stepped towards her until there was barely any space between the two. Hermione had to stop herself from stepping back because she didn't want to show him how much his presence affected her. His arms reached out and pulled her roughly against him.

Hermione's mouth dropped as she felt his hard chest against her own. "Wha...what do you think you are do...doing?"

"I've thought about this for a long time, but never have I felt so strong about it until now," George's voice grew huskier as the words poured from his mouth.

"And wh...what would that b...be?" Hermione whispered, not quite believing what he was about to say. _Is he really going to say the L word?_

"You are so bloody hot when you're angry." His hands buried themselves in Hermione's hair and with a quick jerk, he brought her head towards him and their lips met with a forcefulness not out of anger but of passion.

Hermione was shocked as she felt George's warm lips against her own and didn't quite know what to do. Should she push him away and slap his face for taking such liberties with her person, or should she give into what her body and heart were saying and revel in the moment? The decision was made much easier for her when she felt his tongue caress her lips gently, urging her to open her mouth.

Hermione allowed George to push past her lips and she groaned softly when their tongues touched for the first time. She often had wondered in the past what was so special about tongues touching each other, french kissing to be honest, sounded quite gross and disgusting. Now, she understood why the other girls in the Gryffindor dormitory pursued such activities. It was an act of closeness, of intimacy and it sent shivers down her spine.

Before she could think any more on the subject George pulled away from her but continued to hold her in his strong arms. "That, my dear, was so amazing, your new nickname will be Firecracker," he whispered into her ear.

"Nope, you still haven't found the perfect nickname," Hermione responded while thinking about the consequences of what just happened and what it meant for their relationship.


	8. I was a Bloody Idiot

1**Chapter Eight**

"**I was a Bloody Idiot!"**

That night, or that morning however you look at it, Hermione had trouble sleeping. The only thing she could think about was the feel of George's lips against her own and how she had been waiting for that nearly all her life.

The rest of the week went by pretty fast with George and Hermione continuing to have nightly tutoring sessions. Neither brought up the kiss in conversation or attempted to repeat the event. There seemed to be a lot of tension between the two as if one was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Hermione, who once felt pleasure at the thought of imagining her and George's future together, could not help but wonder if George was playing a cruel trick on her...again.

That Saturday, Hermione was relieved to hole up in her room and curl up under the blankets with a good book. She even had a large cup of hot chocolate sitting next to the bed with a large spoon magically stirring the hot liquid and the marshmallows. Only a couple pages into her book the door to her room slammed open and she sat up with a start, nearly knocking the hot chocolate onto the floor.

"What do you three think you are doing, barging in here like that!" Hermione yelled as Harry and Ron looked to the floor bashfully while George smirked at her. "I could have been changing for heaven's sakes."

"Why do you think we ran in my dear Hermione," George smiled lasciviously as he sat on the bed next to her.

"For the record, we don't want to see you naked," Ron pointed to himself and Harry.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the boys. "Are you saying you find me repulsive Ronald. That I am too ugly for anyone to want to see me naked."

"No Hermione..."

"...beautiful you are..."

"...looks of an angel..."

"...hair looks amazing..."

Harry and Ron were falling all over themselves trying to complement Hermione and make up for their comment when Hermione burst out laughing.

"Seriously boys, I was only joking," Hermione laughed even harder as Ron and Harry's faces became beet red.

"Well enough of this silly banter," George dictated with a slap on Hermione's thigh. Even through a thick set of blankets kept George's hand from touching her skin, she still felt the presence of his firm hand as he left it on her thigh. "What say we get out of this smelly old castle and head over to Hogsmeade."

"We can't just sneak out of the castle George," Hermione muttered as she tried to move her leg from underneath his touch. "We would get in trouble for sure."

George frowned at Hermione in confusion and placed both hands on her thighs to keep her from moving. "Do you know what today is Hermione?"

"Of course I do," Hermione replied incredulously, "it's Saturday."

"It's also the weekend for a Hogsmeade trip," Harry replied carefully.

"Is it really?" Hermione as she placed a hand against her forehead. "I must have forgotten, I've had a lot of things on my mind this week."

"Oh really," George asked as he scooted closer to her. "And what kind of things were you thinking about?" The smirk on his face told Hermione that he knew exactly what she had been thinking about.

"If you really want me to go," she said ignoring George, "then you need to get out so I can change."

"Yes," George nodded sternly. "Potter, younger Weasley, out so Hermione can strip for me."

"Oh you..." Hermione hit George upside down the head with her pillow and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Miss Granger, I should dock points from you for hitting an elder."

"Oh...you can suck on those points," Hermione stuck out her tongue.

"Be careful Hermione," George whispered as he looked at her mouth. "I could think of a lot of things I could do with that tongue."

Hermione's face grew hot as she took in a quick breathe. George wasn't joking as his eyes, full of lust, looked her over. Hermione turned towards the doorway to see Harry and Ron had already left and closed the door behind them. They probably grew uncomfortable and decided to leave before anything happened between her and George.

"George, you..." Hermione was stopped from continuing her sentence because as she was turning back to him, lips covered her own and hands tangled in her hair. Stunned, Hermione let his powerful lips consume her. His tongue pushed right past her lips and tangled with hers. The sensations she was feeling nearly took over and soon she found herself on her back with George on top of her. It took her a few moments before she could collect her thoughts and bring herself to place a hand on his chest and push him lightly back.

George allowed himself to be pushed back a little, but still held himself up above her with his forearms. "Before you say anything, because I know you Hermione, I need to say something."

"Ok," Hermione nodded looking up at him from her bed, never thinking for a moment she would actually be in this position. Gazing into George's face, she didn't think she had ever seen him this serious.

"I know I messed up Hermione. I can honestly say that I didn't mean to hurt you. When Harry and Ron came to me about the party and asked me to take you I was wary at first; but when I thought more about it, I didn't want to see you sitting on the side lines...I didn't want the rest of us to be having fun and to see you so lonely."

"I can understand that...I really do," Hermione interrupted by placing a hand delicately on his lips. "But what really hurt was when you were talking with Harry and Ron afterwards and you said that having to say I looked nice was really hard because I didn't look that great and you were glad you were getting money because you needed it to bribe Angelina for not taking her to the party." Hermione didn't realize tears were running down her face until she felt George's hand carefully brushing them away.

"Hermione, I don't know if I can say this enough, if I have to say it for the rest of my life I will...I was a bloody idiot. At the time Angelina was on me for not taking her to the party and I only thought of you as an irritating little sister. I don't know when it changed for me, but I can safely assure you that I no longer think of you as a little sister. I don't know when it happened but I began to see you differently. The things that you used to do that would drive me crazy, began to drive me crazy in a different way. When you stayed at the Burrow I used to get up early just to see you walk outside to the apple tree and read. I liked it when you would get into arguments with Harry and Ron because your face would get red and you'd stomp your feet and get all flustered, it was the cutest thing I ever saw."

"George, how do I know this isn't another lie, that you're just doing this because your being paid..."

George sat up on his knees and grabbed her arms pulling her up. "Stop, just stop," George wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her close. "I will never, ever do that to you again I promise Hermione. What I'm telling you is real, and as cheesy as it sounds, it comes from the heart."

"Ok," Hermione nodded pushing back slightly to look up into his face. "Where do we go from here then?"

"Well, Pookie, I'm going to take you on a date," George replied with a smile as he pushed back a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"All right," Hermione smiled. "But you don't get to call me Pookie." Hermione pointed a finger at him as she swung her legs over the bed and stood up.

"What?" George cried throwing his arms up in the air. "I could have sworn I found the right one."

"The sad thing is, I believe you thought that name was cute. At this rate, I have a bad feeling you're never going to find the right pet name." Hermione shook her head with a small laugh as she looked through her closet searching for an outfit to wear.

"Tut, tut, tut," George snuck up behind Hermione and twirled her around and into his arms. "Oh what little faith you have. Trust me Hermione, I'll find it, and it will be FABULOUS!"

**Sorry that it's been awhile since I last updated. I hope this chapter made up for it. I'm predicting about 3 or 4 more chapters to go. Please let me know what you think of it so far, I do love hearing from the readers!**


	9. Tickling is the Worst

1**Sorry folks, thanks to Hglovehp, I found out that I mixed up my shops. Sorry if it mixed up things for you.**

**Chapter Nine**

"**Tickling is the Worst"**

A day at Hogsmeade with her best friends, Harry and Ron, and her...boyfriend?...George was exactly what the doctor prescribed. Lately, Hermione had been tense with worry and fatigue due to the stress of determining the potential relationship between her and George; not to mention the hard work she was putting into studying for her classes and helping George during their nightly tutoring sessions.

"We should visit Zonko's while we're here," George commented as the four of them walked through the tiny village of Hogsmeade.

"Oooh, yeah, I did want to try one of those Nose-biting Teacups," Ron nodded eagerly.

"Oh, please, that's not why you want to go to the shop," Hermione prodded George with a finger.

"Hermione, I do not know what you are talking about," George spoke with an affronted voice. "I think very highly of Zonko's and I simply want to peruse their excellently made products."

"Ha," Harry snorted in response. "If I didn't think you had alternative reasons for going to Zonko's before, I certainly do now."

"You want to check out the competition," Hermione said primly. "I hope you don't steal their ideas."

"Hermione," George stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. "We don't steal ideas," he said with a serious voice. "We are much too inventive to stoop to that level."

"You're right George," she replied gently. "I'm sorry for saying that. Of course you wouldn't steal from anyone." Hermione patted the hand that still held her arm.

"However, I do want to scope out the premises because we are still looking to buy out the place."

"Oh, you," Hermione groaned and slapped a hand to his chest. "So you do have a reason, beyond sweets, for wanting to see the shop."

"Of course I do Hermione dearest," George laughed mockingly. "Who do you think I am? I am George Weasley of the famous Weasley twins, I always have an alternative reason for everything."

"Including me?" Hermione whispered softly.

"Forgive me," George paused to run a hand across her cheek. "Not everything."

"Oi, are you two done with all the touchy feely stuff?" Ron groaned out loud. "Because I would like to eat sometime today."

"Oh Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes but took a small step away from George. "That's not surprising, you're always hungry."

"Eh, the wanker's got a point, Mione Wione, I am feeling a bit peckish," George commented with a rub to his flat stomach.

"Never in a million years George," Hermione's eyes grew wide at the horrid pet name he chose.

"Hermione," George frowned, "I don't think I could go a million years without eating. I mean, I'd try it if it would make you happy but..."

"Oh, George," Hermione scowled. "You know very well I am talking about that terrible excuse for a nickname."

"What, you don't think Mione Wione suits you? It's classic!"

"I have to agree with George," Harry nodded, trying to fight back the laughter he was holding inside.

"Yeah, Mione, I think it sounds good," Ron nodded wisely. The problem that Hermione faced was that she really believed Ron liked the name.

"Oh, you can all suck on a Blast-Ended Skrewt," Hermione ordered. "As for me, I'm going to the Three Broomsticks for a nice Butterbeer. You may join me as soon as you grow up."

Hermione flounced away from the group and only walked a few feet before she heard the boys running after her. She had to suppress a smile when they joined her with sobering expressions, none of them dared to crack a grin.

"There," Hermione nodded wisely, "that is much better don't you think?"

The three of the boys looked at each other and in that moment, some piece of information passed between them because they acted immediately. George moved quickly and managed to wrap his arms around Hermione from behind, meanwhile Harry grabbed her feet and she was instantly lifted into the air. Ron seemed to have the most important job as...the dreaded tickler. All of the Weasleys and Harry knew she was extremely ticklish so they used the information against her as often as they could. In mere moments, Hermione was overcome with a fit of giggles and barely controlled screams. She began to gasp for air because the fierce bout of tickling nearly took her breathe away.

"St...stop...please," Hermione managed to speak.

"Ok gentlemen," George nodded to Harry and Ron. "We better put her down before she gets so angry she'll hex our bollocks off."

Ron and Harry looked at each other warily. Hermione bet they were seriously considering whether or not Hermione might actually perform such a curse. When Hermione was angry, they wouldn't put anything past her.

"Ok Hermione," Harry conceded. "We'll put you down as long as you don't harm us."

The bushy haired witch glared at the boys who held her captive, "fine," she growled softly. Tentatively, the boys set her gently on the ground and watched her warily, flinching slightly when Hermione stood on her feet. They watched as she brushed non-existent dirt from her cloak and finally brought her gaze to the three who were gazing at her with trepidation.

"Boys, boys, boys," Hermione crooned sweetly. "You know I would never go back on a promise."

The three boys nodded and laughed lightly. "You're right, Hermione," Ron smiled at her. "You wouldn't hurt us after saying you wouldn't."

"Of course not," she smiled. "Unfortunately, I had my fingers crossed." Hermione brought her wand up with an evil grin. "Prepare to eat dirt 'gentlemen'!"

The residents of Hogsmeade and various students enjoyed the entertainment of watching George, Ron, and Harry being chased around by a flock of paper birds while Hermione Granger walked leisurely behind them, flicking her wand occasionally and laughing with mirth.

It was later that night when Hermione was settled into her bed, once again with a book propped open on her lap and a glass of milk on her bedside table. It was almost lights out and she was glad that Ernie Macmillan, Head Boy, was doing the rounds that night. She was happily tired after such a wonderful day with the boys. It was rare that she had such opportunities to be together with Harry, Ron, and George without discussing the fate of the world.

The door to the girl's dormitory opened and Lavender eased herself through the crack. Looking at the sleeping Parvati, Lavender tip-toed to Hermione's bed.

"Late night Lavender?" Hermione asked with a wry smile.

"Oh, I'm in before curfew mother," Lavender grinned. "I can't help it, Dean is such a wonderful guy. I don't think I've ever been with someone who makes me feel quite like this."

"I'm happy for you Lavender, I really am."

"Well enough about me," Lavender whispered with a wave of her hand. "I have a message for you. George wants you to throw on a robe over whatever you're wearing and meet him in the common room."

"But..." Hermione spluttered as she looked down at the nightgown she was wearing. "Fine," she grumbled as she pushed back the blankets and stuck her feet into slippers. "Thanks for giving me the message."

Lavender had already moved onto her bed and twirled happily as she looked through her drawers, probably in search for something to wear to bed.

"This better be good George Weasley," Hermione muttered as she pulled on her pink fluffy robe.

In the common room a blanket was spread in front of the fireplace and the armchairs and couches were pushed back so there would be ample room. As Hermione placed her feet on the last step, she was in awe to see a bottle of wine, two wine glasses, and two plates of what appeared to be, tiramisu. What brought a huge smile to her face was George who was seated on the floor clad in blue plaid pajama bottoms and a blue T-shirt.

"I know it's a bit late," George commented as Hermione walked towards the blanket and sat delicately across from him. "But I promised you a real date, and quite frankly, I couldn't wait another day."

"George," Hermione sat stunned. "How did you know that my favorite dessert was tiramisu?"

"You do know that I am friends with your friends right?" George asked with a small smile on his face. "I just asked Harry and Ron what you like to eat. They also told me you like white wine as opposed to red."

"I don't drink much, but I do enjoy an occasional glass of white wine," Hermione hurried to explain. She didn't want him thinking she was a lush. "But, George, this is great, thank you."

They ate their dessert in relative silence. Sometimes taking a moment to simply stare into each other's eyes across the blanket. Hermione suddenly realized how Lavender must have been feeling. To feel this content and at peace with the world, while at the same time, feeling as if her stomach was filled with butterflies and light headed. Light headed?...that might be from the wine.

Hermione pushed the less than half full glass to the side and picked up the last morsel of dessert with her fork. "That was amazing George."

"I'm glad you liked it," he smiled and with a wave of his wand the blanket and dirty dishes disappeared and the bottle was re-corked. "I'll save this for later," he waggled his eyebrows at her.

Hermione looked at the clock and was shocked to see it was almost midnight. "Wow, I can't believe we were down her for that long. I suppose it's time to go back to bed." Hermione's logical side required her to make that statement, but her wild side wanted to stay up late into the wee morning and just sit with George while his arms encased her protectively.

"Not quite yet," George commented slyly. "I have one thing more. But you have to come over to this side with me."

He patted the spot next to him and Hermione crawled across the small expanse of carpet. George pulled out a small bag from behind his back and stuck his other hand into it. "This is something Fred and I have been working on. It's a bit tame for what we normally do, but I thought you might like to be the first to see it."

Without warning, he pulled out from the bag a handful of golden dust and threw it high into the air. Hermione let out a small squeak and put her hands over head. It would take forever to get all the dust out of her hair. But as she waited for the dust to fall, she realized that she should already be coated in the gold debris. Peaking out, she pushed her arms away when she realized the gold dust was hanging in the air.

The dust formed itself into, what appeared to be, the universe. Hermione saw planets, stars, constellations, galaxies, and meteors. The gold universe spanned the entire room. It was above them and all around them. Standing up she was disappointed to see that it had already disappeared.

"George, it's gone already?"

"No," he shook his head and brought his hand to the back of her leg. All of a sudden, the gold universe came back into her vision and she found herself in the midst of the dust. It was the most wonderful piece of magic she had ever seen Fred and George create. "It only works if you are touching the one who threw the dust."

She sat back down and George wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight against his side. "George...thank you for showing me this...it's amazing."

Hermione felt a light caress on her head where George placed his kiss and smiled in content as George's fingers brushed lightly up and down her arms. The two sat in that position for what seemed like hours, staring up at the universe in each other's arms.

**Ok, sorry for the long delay, as usual. My muse seems to take short hiatuses and comes back at the most inopportune moments, such as 2 in the morning! Anyways, thank you to **_**MegaPotterHead **_**who came up with the nickname Mione Wione. Which, in my opinion, is a horrible but classic nickname for Hermione. Thanks to all who have been reviewing and adding this to their story alerts. If it weren't for you kind people I would still be writing stories for the viewing of me and...me. So thanks again and I'll try to update quicker but...I probably won't.**

**Keep reviewing!**


	10. Once a Fool Always a Fool

1**Chapter Ten**

"**Once a Fool Always a Fool"**

In the month that passed, Hermione and George spent a great deal of time with each other. They made sure not to forget their friends but they enjoyed spending any of their free time, what little they had, in each other's presence. George had even taken to joining Hermione in the library when she needed to study, however he didn't quite like the "creepy" place.

"Why do you like this...library?" George frowned at her from across the table.

"You say library like it's a dirty word," Hermione shook her head with a small smile.

"In my family it is...well if you don't count Percy, and none of us do. It's just that it's so stuffy and boring, you can't even talk above a whisper or the old hag will kick you out."

"George Weasley," Hermione admonished. "Madame Pince is not an old hag, she is a quite a nice lady when you take time to get to know her."

"Oh, I got to know her all right...maybe a little too well."

"What are you talking about," she asked hesitantly.

"Let's just say that I never wanted to see Pince and Filch in that close of a relationship," George answered with a shudder.

"No," Hermione gasped in shock.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, you must lower your voices or I will have to ask you to leave." Madame Pince stood just behind George and gave both of them firm glares. She turned on her heels and marched away, no doubt to hunt for students who were talking above a whisper.

"Do you think she heard us?"

"With those bat like ears, I would say so," George nodded wisely.

"You know, I have never been admonished by Madame Pince before, at least not until you arrived."

"I bet Pince admonished Filch all night long," George smirked.

"Oh, that is just not right," Hermione shook her head disgustedly.

"I know, I always thought Filch and Mrs. Norris were an item."

"George, don't make me sick," Hermione turned back to her books, striving to tune him out.

"I wonder if Mrs. Norris is jealous about Pince...Ohh, maybe Mrs. Norris get's in on the action."

George could have gone on if it weren't for Hermione throwing a book in his face, sufficiently ending all conversation for the rest of their time in the library.

Another Hogsmeade trip arrived and the students were running around preparing for the day. It was getting colder so Hermione made sure to choose something that was both warm and attractive, however, she seemed to own too many lumpy sweaters.

"I see the problem," a voice commented from behind Hermione's shoulder. Parvati was looking into the closet and nodding her head. "I think I have just the thing. Put on those black skinny jeans that make your butt pop and I'll be right back."

Hermione tentatively grabbed the jeans hanging in her closet and turned to the side so she could see her butt in the mirror. "These really make my butt pop?"

"They sure do," Parvati called back from her closet. "Now hurry up and put those on, we don't have all day."

Hermione hurriedly pulled on the jeans and Parvati handed her a beautiful baby blue sweater with a square neckline. It was perfect. "Thanks Parvati," Hermione smiled back at her fellow roommate.

"Not a problem. I know you've noticed George's excitement of late so I think he has something special planned for this Hogsmeade trip. You've got to look your best."

"If it's anything like what he thought up for our last Hogmeade trip, it will be well worth the effort."

"George slow down," Hermione said with a laugh as he dragged her down the path to Hogsmeade.

"Sorry, but I just want to show you something, and did I mention yet today how gorgeous you look?"

"Only about fifty times," she giggled, his excitement seemed to be catching.

"Only fifty?" George stopped and his jaw dramatically dropped. "Then I need to do a lot better. I plan on reaching one thousand today, so make sure you're keeping track."

"I'll try," Hermione shook her head in amusement as they began walking.

"Oh, wait, I forgot something," George stopped once again.

"I told you we left in too much of a hurry, let's go back now if we need to," Hermione started to turn around back towards Hogwarts when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She was pulled tight against George's chest and without thought to the other students who walked past them, George planted a firm kiss on her lips. Hermione became so dazed in their passionate moment that she barely heard the cat calls emanating from the crowd they had no doubt created.

George reluctantly pulled away and shot the bystanders a nasty glare. "Go on, this isn't some show," he waved them off. Hermione blushed when she heard them grumble about displaying public affection.

"Don't worry about them, all I care about is being here with you, my darling Rumpelstiltskin."

"What?" Hermione pushed on his chest to look up in his eyes. "Rumpelstiltskin? Where did you hear that name?"

"Dad said that it was a fairy tale about a beautiful woman named Rumpelstiltskin. He said the name was used by Muggles as a term of endearment."

"Rumpelstiltskin was an ugly dwarf who tried to steal a woman's first-born child, definitely not a term of endearment."

"Oops, sorry, guess I have to take what Dad knows about the Muggle world with a grain of salt."

"Yeah," Hermione patted his arm. "That's good advice."

Once again the couple began walking towards the village and finally they reached the Three Broomsticks. George held the door open for her and she was immediately caught up in a huge hug.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you," the man who held her cried out. He suspiciously sounded a lot like George.

"Gred, would you please let go of my gal," George spoke from behind her and almost immediately she was let go.

"Your gal? Did I hear correctly that my twin brother is finally off the market? What will we do now, our bachelorhood is at stake here."

"Why would I want bachelorhood when I have the most beautiful woman on my arm," George smiled down at Hermione and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's nice to see you too Fred," Hermione nodded at the man in front of her who seemed to be staring at her in a new way.

"Please let's sit," Fred motioned to a table he seemed to already have occupied and George helped Hermione take off her coat and pulled her chair out for her. Hermione was pleased to see what a gentleman he had become.

Fred sat across from Hermione and she could have sworn he looked down at her chest but almost immediately he began a conversation with George. For the rest of the afternoon the three of them sat and Hermione was regaled with stories of their youth in which they either pranked or were pranked by friends, family, and teachers. Hermione's sides were killing her after a couple of hours because they kept making her laugh. They even managed to get her to spew Butterbeer out her nose, which is not a good feeling by the way, after a particularly funny story.

It would have been a perfect afternoon if it weren't for the constant touches or flattering comments by Fred which were beginning to make Hermione more than a little uncomfortable. She snuck side long glances at George and could see even he noticed the behavior of his twin brother. Finally after the fifth touch of Fred's hand on Hermione's, George stood up and with a fake jovial smile asked Fred to walk outside with him.

"Why, it's bloody cold out there and I have a better view from in here," Fred looked pointedly at Hermione's breasts.

"Then grab a coat," George commented hauling Fred out of his chair and outside the pub.

Hermione sat at their table for awhile but began to get a little worried when after ten minutes they still had not come back. Grabbing her coat, she paid Madam Rosmerta for the Butterbeers and walked outside into the blustery air. Looking around she didn't see either Fred or George and thought they might be in the alley between buildings. As she grew closer, she heard a heated argument between two men, which she new without a doubt were Fred and George. She was about to round the corner and see what the problem was when what she heard stopped her point blank.

"Do you love her?"

"No, how could I love her?"

It was difficult to hear with the wind howling in her ear but there was no way she could have misheard. She was about to turn away, the pain in her heart nearly palpable when what was said next broke her heart entirely.

"...just a little bet between friends..."

"Does...mean anything?"

"No..."

Tears fell down Hermione's cheeks and she leaned her head back against the brick wall, no longer caring about how cold she was feeling because she wasn't quite sure if she could feel anything after this moment. Steeling herself she turned around and marched away from the alley. She wasn't going to stand there any longer and listen to his hurtful words. Hermione could have hit herself for being put in the same situation again. She made a fool of herself and it was noone else's fault but her own. She knew she should have stayed away from George.

On the walk back to Hogwarts she heard footsteps running behind her, she moved to the side in case someone was taking a mid-afternoon jog but looked up when the footsteps stopped next to her.

"Sorry that took so long," George said out of breath. "Fred and I had a nice long chat. I mean those touches he was giving..."

"Enough George," Hermione held up a hand to stop him. "I'm tired of the lies. I don't want to hear anything more that you have to say. We're through, or well, we were never together in the first place. How could I have been so stupid?" She groaned and began to walk again before she felt a hand on her arm pulling her back.

"What are you talking about?" George asked, confusion written on his face.

"I heard you George, just like I heard you the first time, you obviously haven't learned anything since then. I heard the argument you and Fred had and I'm not going to be fooled anymore by your lies. I never want to speak to you again."

Hermione tugged her arm out of his grasp and before walking back to Hogwarts she saw George's pale face and knew she was right. She managed to make it back to her room before she was taken over by sobs. It felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest, but the worst of it was that after his first betrayal, she continued to love him, and she knew that even though he had broken her heart a second time, a small part of her still held that same love for him. All Hermione could do, at the moment though, was curl up on her bed and cry and try to pretend she didn't love him anymore.

**Oh no...what's going to happen to Hermione and George? Did Hermione really hear their argument correctly or is there something more to the situation? Ok folks, I'm planning on, I think, one more chapter and it will be all wrapped up. Thank you for all who have been reading, reviewing, putting this on their story alerts and/or favorites. It really means a lot to me. Please take a moment and let me know what you think of it so far and what you think the final nickname is going to be.**


	11. Love Never Stops

1**Chapter Eleven**

"**Love Never Stops"**

Throughout the following day, the only word that could be used to describe Hermione's appearance and mood was zombie-like. She went through the motions of attending class and meals but her heart felt detached from her body. In fact, Hermione thought her heart may have actually broken to pieces and she feared she would never feel anything the same way again.

Every once in a while, she would see George push through the crowd as she walked to class, no doubt attempting to talk with her. She had already told Harry and Ron about the situation and they were entirely on her side so they would stay behind and keep George at bay while she rushed off to her next class.

George had been trying to get Hermione on her own for about a week but he couldn't seem to get past her bodyguards. Harry and Ron kept getting in his way and he was at the point of sheer frustration, he knew that if he didn't get past his brother and Potter, George was going to do something incredibly stupid.

On his way to the Great Hall for breakfast George caught a glimpse of the trio walking down the stairs. He quickened his pace until he was right behind them.

"Hermione," he reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. At the touch of his hand Hermione recoiled backwards like a snake ready to strike. The sheer hatred and pain on her face was enough to send a sharp stab through his heart. Never in his life did he want to see her like that.

"Stay away from me George. How many times must I remind you that I don't want to see you ever again." Hermione turned on her feet and ran to the Great Hall while Harry and Ron stayed back, blocking George's exit.

"Ok, I've had enough of you two," George growled pushing the boys away from him. "I have no problem punching you two until your nothing but a bloody pulp."

"You think you can take both of us," Harry spoke quietly but with coldness in his voice. He apparently was teeming for a fight.

"He probably could, but he'll have my help none-the-less," a voice came from behind George.

Fred strode into view as he stood next to his twin brother. "I got your letter mate. I came as soon as I found someone to take over the shop for a while. I'm sorry that I got you into this, but I'm here to help you fix it."

"Thanks Gred," George smiled and slapped his twin's back. "Now, what say you to sweeping the floor with these punks."

Fred merely nodded with a sly grin and both turned their attention to the fight at hand. Ron looked ready to take them all out but Harry stared at the twins with a question in his eyes.

"Hold on Ron," Harry spoke when Ron attempted to take a running leap at George. "What did you mean that it was you that got George into this. Were you the one who initiated the bet?"

"Bet? What bet?" Fred asked in confusion.

"Hermione said that you were only with her as a bet," Ron spat at George. "We had made that mistake once already, I can't believe that you were stupid enough to try the same thing again."

"I didn't you wanker!" George yelled. "I love that woman. She must have heard wrong because I never said that I was with her because of a bet. I asked her out because I like her."

"So, what you're saying is that it was all just a misunderstanding?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," George replied with a sigh. "It's why I've been trying to talk to her. I just want to tell her I love her."

"Would you take Veritaserum?" Ron asked coyly.

"Yes, I would even suffer the Unforgivable curses if it meant having a chance to talk to Hermione."

"Wow mate, you've got it bad," Fred commented as he looked at his brother.

"Ok," Harry held up his hands in surrender. "If we believe you, and we're not saying we do, but Hermione's so far gone she wouldn't even listen to us if we told her it was all a misunderstanding. How do we get her to meet with you?"

"I think I have an idea," Fred spoke up. "After all, I am the scheming master."

"Oi, I thought that was me?" George asked.

"No, you're second in command."

"Hold on,"Ron interrupted. "We have to get something straight first. George, if this is another attempt to hurt Hermione further, there is no place that you can run or hide where I won't find you and when I do I will chop off your knob and feed it to the Thestrals."

"Ok, ok," George looked pained as he thought about Ron's threat. "Can we just hear Fred's plan please?"

Harry nodded his head and Ron crossed his arms in front of his chest. Once Fred had their attention he leaned in, "okay, this is what we do..."

Hermione sat in the library, trying to dull her pain with homework. It wasn't working very well though because her attention kept wandering. She couldn't help how her mind kept returning to fantasies of her and George dating, getting married, and having children. Hermione knew that it was soon in their relationship, or was soon since they no longer have a relationship, but she had loved him for years. She knew in her heart that she would never stop loving him, but hopefully the feeling would wane over time.

"Hermione, there you are. I've been looking all over for you," Harry spoke by her side startling her.

"Don't sneak up on people Harry, it's not nice," Hermione scolded. "And if I'm not in class and not in the dorm, this is the most logical place to look for me."

"Sorry," Harry said softly as he sat next to her. "I was just wondering if you could help me."

"I'm not doing yours or Ronald's homework," Hermione commented as she perused her homework, looking for any outstanding errors.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's kind of embarrassing actually."

"Oh," Hermione looked up and shifted all her attention to Harry. "It's okay, you can tell me."

"Well, you see I like this girl and she's very into Astronomy and I don't remember much from class and I was wondering... oh, it's stupid, never mind."

"No Harry, please continue," Hermione urged her friend.

"Ok...um...I was hoping you could help me with some of the constellations so I could take the girl up to the tower and impress her."

"Oh Harry," Hermione smiled sadly. "That's not embarrassing at all. It's very romantic. In fact George..."she cut off her sentence abruptly at the mere mention of her ex-boyfriend. "Never mind him, anyways I think it's a great idea."

"You do?" Harry asked brightly. "Great, could you meet me at 10? I'd walk with you from the Common Room but we're having a late Quidditch practice."

"That's fine Harry, I'll meet you at 10."

As Harry exited the library he couldn't help from keeping the smirk from his face. He knew he did an excellent acting job.

"How did it go?" Fred asked as Harry walked around the corner.

"She'll be there. You just make sure that George is ready."

"Oh, he'll be ready."

Hermione knew she was running a little bit late but she had to go over her essay one more time. There was no point turning something in unless she was sure it was above par work. As she climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower, she noticed the door was already open. She hoped Harry hadn't been waiting too long.

"Harry, I'm sorry that I'm a few minutes late, but..." Hermione stopped as she noticed Harry wasn't alone. George stood looking out the window with a bowl in his hands.

"What is the meaning of this? George, why are you here?" She was so upset that she didn't notice Harry moving around her until it was too late.

The door to the astronomy tower slammed shut and she heard the unmistakable latch of the lock. Reaching for her wand, she was about to try and open the door magically until George spoke.

"I wouldn't bother. Fred has put very strong wards up so only I can unlock the door."

"Great, then I have ample time to torture it out of you," Hermione snarled as she whirled on George. "Not only have you betrayed me but you turn my friends against me as well. Can't you leave me in peace?"

"Not until you know the truth. I have extracted my memory of that day and put it into this Pensieve. You can see what really happened now."

"Or I can see your distortion of the truth."

"Whatever that may be, this is what happened. Are you going to be the Hermione Granger we all know and wait to base your assumptions until you have all the facts, or are you going to be a coward. I can wait all night."

"Urggghhh!" Hermione screamed in frustration. She was seriously contemplating throwing him off the tower. "Fine, let me see it." She stomped towards the bowl and stuck her face close to the silvery liquid. Almost immediately she felt a pulling at her navel and she was falling face first into the memory of George Weasley.

_Hermione found herself standing just outside the pub, it felt windy just like she remembered that day. She saw as George and Fred barreled their way out of the Three Broomsticks, almost running into her if she hadn't stumbled back in time._

"_What do you think you're doing, every time I look at you, you're hitting on my girlfriend," George growled as he dragged Fred down an alleyway._

"_Girlfriend, you're really serious about that mate?"_

"_Of course I'm serious, why else would I tell you that she's my girlfriend?"_

"_Well, I thought that it could have been like last time, you know with the bet and everything."_

"_No," George shook his head vehemently. "It's nothing like that."_

"_I'm sorry," Fred held up his hands in mock apology. "I thought it wasn't serious between you two and I thought I could maybe take her off your hands for a little while."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_She is hot mate."_

"_Do you love her?" George asked crossing his arms._

"_No, how could I love her?"_

"_Well I do. This isn't just a little bet between friends."_

"_Does it mean anything? The relationship?"_

"_No, it means everything. I'm in love with her Fred."_

Before Hermione had to time to digest everything she saw and heard she was pushed out of the memory and she landed hard on the stone floor. George offered her his hand but she refused, instead rising to her feet on her own.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Hermione whispered tiredly.

"Why can't you believe me Hermione. I know I betrayed you horribly in the past, but I'm not the same person I was then. You have to know that by now. That day at Hogsmeade I was pissed at the way my brother was looking at you. I wanted you all for myself and he was hitting on you the entire time."

"You were jealous," she commented slowly.

"Insanely jealous. That's why I took him outside, I wanted him to know that it was serious between us and I wasn't going to let him get in my way."

"I just fear that I'm always going to be wondering if it's real between us or if I'm being used to further something in your plan."

"Stop Hermione!" George yelled. "You are liable to make a man grow bald. I'm pulling my hair out in frustration. I don't know how to say this any more clearly. I love you Hermione, you and only you. You make me a better person just by being near you. I laugh harder, I smile easier and my heart stops when I think I might not be able to fix this. You are the smartest, kindest, most wonderful woman I know. I love you Hermione Granger with all my heart."

Tears were running down Hermione's cheeks. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked out the window at the stars that dotted the sky. "I believe you George," she whispered. "But I don't know if we should be in relationship. I don't think it would be wise."

George pulled Hermione into his arms, wrapping her tight against his chest. "Do you love me?"

"That's not the point," Hermione shook her head wearily.

"Answer me," George shook her lightly. "Do you love me?"

"I never stopped loving you!" Hermione sobbed. "Even after you hurt me the first time, you still had a place in my heart. You never left my mind. I love you George."

"Then love me enough to be with me," George spoke lowly as he cupped her face in his large hands. With a fierce passion deep within, he pulled her face close and kissed her with all the love he held. Hermione pressed herself hard against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was not a gentle kiss by any means, their lips were demanding, tongues met in an intense battle for dominance, and every once in a while their teeth scraped against one another mercilessly.

"I love you George, forever," Hermione whispered brokenly as she pulled away briefly to catch her breath.

"I love you too sweetheart," George replied as he pressed butterfly kisses along her cheeks and forehead. "Let's not do this again ok?"

"You did it," Hermione smiled up at George.

"Did what?" he asked in confusion.

"You found the nickname. Sweetheart was the only one you have said that actually had meaning. The others were just silly."

"Great, I plan to call you sweetheart for the rest of our lives."

"That works for me," Hermione replied contentedly as she burrowed her face in his chest. "Oh no," she groaned.

"What?"

"Now, I have to find a nickname for you."

"Bring on the names sweetheart," George grinned down at her.

"Before I do, I'd like to kiss you some more, if you don't mind."

"Mind? I would take great offense if you didn't kiss me right now." Hermione reached up to pull his head down but he resisted for a moment. "Wait, we need to set the mood." He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a handful of gold dust and threw it into the air.

"There's nothing like kissing the love of my life while standing amongst the stars."

"Mmmhmm, don't ever say I didn't give you the Sun, Moon, and stars."

"Shut up and kiss me Kermit the Frog," Hermione smiled.

"Kermit the Frog? I don't think so," George shook his head as he kissed her lips.

"Honey bunches of oats?"

"No."

"Sugar Daddy?"

"No."

"Hot stuff?"

"That's not a nickname, that's just the truth. Now, enough talking. More kissing."

Hermione, with a sigh of satisfaction, pulled the love of her life closer and vowed never to let go. For the rest of her life she would love him because in her heart, love never stops.

**Oh...Wow! I did it, it is finally over! There is such a feeling of completion when the story finally resolved itself, but I also feel sad because I loved working with these characters. I want to thank everyone who stuck by the story and continued to read it despite the long periods between updates. You reviewers are the reason I keep writing. I have a few other stories waiting on the back burner so keep your eyes open.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
